I will find you
by Lilya
Summary: Millicent non riesce a rassegnarsi alla scomparsa di Spike e decide di tentare il tutto per tutto, aiutata dagli Scooby...


I will find you 

Riassunto delle puntate precedenti

Millicent era stata condannata a svanire dai Poteri-che-sono e per evitare che ciò avvenisse, Spike è stato costretto a vampirizzarla. Questo accadeva circa quattro mesi or sono. Due settimane fa, a Sunnydale è arrivato un vecchio nemico di Spike: Millicent è rimasta coinvolta nel loro scontro e Spike è morto per salvarla. 

_Cara Buffy, _

_cari ragazzi, _

_diavolo! Non avrei mai pensato di rivolgermi a voi in questo modo. Ma che ci volete fare…Quando si sta per morire certe cose non contano più. Sì, perché voi non leggerete mai questa lettera, se non dopo la mia morte. OK, lo so che forse "morte" non è il termine più adatto perché morto, di fatto, lo sono già. Ma che altro vocabolo dovrei usare? Qualche suggerimento?_

_Va bene, adesso finiamola con queste stronzate. Non vi ho scritto, come potevate pensare, solo per affliggervi ancora una volta con le mie battute. La questione è molto, molto più seria. Riguarda Millicent. La mia piccola Millicent. Prima di togliere il disturbo una volta per tutte, voglio sfogarmi. Quello che sto per dirvi, probabilmente vi sconvolgerà, ma non posso più tenermi tutto dentro. Il fatto è che io…Io mi sono innamorato di Millicent. Ecco, l'ho scritto. Mi sono innamorato di lei. Immagino le vostre facce. Immagino che stiate pensando che io sia un depravato, e che il mio amore per lei sia qualcosa di immorale. Lo so che è sbagliato. L'ho sempre saputo, ma è andata così. Ho cercato di essere un bravo fratello per lei. Ditemi, ci sono riuscito? Non sapevo come si faceva ad essere fratelli: non ho mai avuto sorelle. Ho fatto del mio meglio. Poi è successo. Non so con sicurezza il momento esatto in cui è accaduto, ma so quando me ne sono reso conto. E' stato un po' di tempo dopo il discorso che mi fece Angel (quel bacio fu veramente un incidente…Ma fu il più bell'incidente che potesse capitarmi). Fu una fortuna per me che lei fosse a studiare in Canada, centinaia di miglia lontana da me e dal male che avrei potuto farle se fosse stata anche solo poco più vicina. E' vero, la sentivo quasi tutti i giorni e ci fu un periodo in cui praticamente vivevo aspettando le sue telefonate. Ma la lontananza fisica fu per entrambi un bene: ebbi tempo per riflettere, per prepararmi al giorno in cui l'avrei avuta davanti, bella e dolce come sempre._

_Non sono un idiota: compresi immediatamente che amarla non era una cosa giusta. Decisi che per me, lei avrebbe dovuto essere solo una sorella e mi sforzai di applicare la regola che io stesso mi ero imposto. Divenne difficile farlo quando divenni il suo Sire e quando venne a vivere da me, nella mia cripta. Spero di esserci riuscito fino in fondo. _

_Sarò sincero con voi: amare Millicent è stata la cosa migliore che mi sia successa in tutta la mia vita. Non le ho mai dimostrato altro che amore e affetto puramente fraterni…Il fatto che lei mi considerasse in tutto e per tutto suo fratello era già molto più di quanto meritassi. Non ho mai cercato di essere qualcosa di più, non l'ho neanche mai desiderato seriamente. Mi andava bene così: che sapesse che su di me poteva sempre contare, che per lei ci sarei sempre stato. Essere il suo sostegno. Ecco tutto quello che volevo. Non sarebbe stato giusto essere qualcos'altro di più. Anche se non nego che a volte mi sarebbe piaciuto. _

_Adesso sapete veramente tutto. Millicent…Questa lettera non dovrà leggerla mai. Non dovrà mai sapere nulla dei miei reali sentimenti né del mio attaccamento a lei. Millicent per me è stata più di quanto possiate immaginare, e le parole che ho scritto bastano a mala pena a rendere un'ombra dei miei sentimenti verso di lei. _

_Sapete una cosa? Non ho mai sofferto tanto come quando sono stato costretto a renderla simile a me. Per quanto questo possa sembrarvi strano. Avevo tanti progetti su di lei…Speravo che potesse avere una vita normale, una vita vera. Speravo che l'unica parte di tenebre nella sua vita fosse costituita da me. Non è accaduto. Ma vi giuro che avrei dato qualsiasi cosa perché non fosse necessaria quella dolorosa opera. Se avessi avuto un'anima, l'avrei volentieri ceduta in cambio di una vita per Millicent: ne sarebbe valsa la pena. _

_E' strano, ma non posso fare a meno di chiedermi come sarà la mia morte. Chi sarà a mettere fine alla mia lunga esistenza terrena? Sarà un altro vampiro, o una Cacciatrice? E soprattutto una cosa mi preme: vedrò Millicent un'ultima volta prima di andarmene? Potrò dirle addio? Se questo non dovesse succedere, per favore, diteglielo voi per me. Solo questo vi chiedo. Ditele che…Che non smetterò mai di volerle bene. Che è stata il sole dei miei ultimi anni. Ditele che mi mancherà. Abbiate cura voi di lei. E non giudicatemi male se vi ho detto che l'amo. E' stato più forte di me. Ancora una volta. _

_Adesso che conoscete ogni cosa, lascio a voi scegliere cosa dire a Millicent. Spetta a voi la decisione, se rivelarle ogni cosa oppure se lasciare le cose come stanno.Comprendo che quello che ho riversato sulle vostre spalle è un peso grave da sostenere, ma ho come la sensazione che tutti insieme riuscirete a farvi fronte.Se deciderete comunque di rivelare ogni cosa a Millicent, non vi biasimerò per questo. Io stesso, più d'una volta, non reggendo da solo il peso dei miei stessi sentimenti, ho avuto questa tentazione. _

_L'ultima mia speranza è che la mia morte serva a qualcosa. _

_Baciate per me la mia adorata Cent, e statele vicini. _

_E' l'ultima preghiera d'un uomo morto, che un tempo era conosciuto come _

_William MacAskill_ _ma a voi meglio noto come_ _Spike_

Nel Magic Box piombò un silenzio improvviso. Buffy abbassò lentamente la lettera. Dawn fu la prima a parlare con voce rotta: Ma allora…Se ce l'ha spedita significa che…che… Che sapeva che non sarebbe tornato concluse Buffy, portando una mano al volto mentre le lacrime le rigavano le guance. Angel le circondò le spalle con un braccio,  accarezzandole i capelli cercando di confortarla. Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto calmarla, perché anche lui sentiva le lacrime pungere gli occhi. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno avrebbe pianto per Spike. Rivedeva davanti agli occhi una scena che si era svolta al cimitero, poco dopo la "nascita" di Millicent. Non lo aveva detto a nessuno, ma aveva progettato di lasciare Sunnydale dopo la resurrezione di Buffy, anche se si sentiva morire all'idea di lasciarla un'altra volta. In qualche modo, Spike lo sapeva. Per farla breve era andata a finire che prima si erano pestati, poi si erano ubriacati. A lasciare Buffy, dopo un certo discorsetto che gli aveva fatto Spike, non ci aveva pensato più. Non l'aveva mai ringraziato per essersi fatto da parte dopo il suo ritorno: per un attimo, all'inizio, aveva creduto che sarebbe andata a finire in duello tra loro due. Non l'aveva mia ringraziato, e adesso era tardi. Aveva creduto di odiarlo, di non sopportarlo ma ora si rendeva conto di aver perso un amico. Il loro era stato uno strano modo di essere amici, ma lo erano stati.  

Fu Xander a sollevare per primo la questione: Che cosa diremo a Millicent?. Tutti si rivolsero verso la Cacciatrice, interrogandola con lo sguardo. Io…Non lo so. Non è una scelta facile, dobbiamo pensarci. Buffy ha ragione intervenne Willow Siamo troppo sconvolti per quello che Spike ci ha det…ci ha scritto e non possiamo essere lucidi. Dobbiamo riflettere con calma e…e dormirci su. Domani ci riuniremo nuovamente e decideremo il da farsi concluse Buffy cominciando ad armeggiare con la sua borsetta. 

Tutti tornarono alle proprie occupazioni, ma non qualunque cosa facessero per tenere la mente occupata non potevano evitare di pensare a quel vampiro biondo, consumato da un sentimento che non avrebbe dovuto provare verso la ragazza sbagliata. Non lo avevano mai creduto capace di simili gesti, neanche quando era cambiato sotto i loro occhi. Invece proprio lui, un vampiro senz'anima, per amore aveva taciuto non rivelando a nessuno, neanche all'unico che forse avrebbe potuto capirlo, la pena che lo consumava ed era arrivato a sacrificarsi per il bene stesso della fanciulla amata. Dalla lettera di Spike avevano capito più di quanto volessero ammettere: erano riusciti a sentire la sua solitudine e il suo dolore, avevano visto per la prima volta tutto l'amore che portava dentro di se, amore per cui si era spinto a morire.  

Ma adesso, proprio per quell'estremo sacrificio, c'era ancora una persona che soffriva enormemente. Millicent, rinchiusa nella sua stanza, si rigirava tra le coperte. Benché fosse una vampira, spesso di giorno non riusciva a dormire. Soprattutto da quando suo fratello era morto per causa sua. Gettò via le coperte con un calcio e, scesa dal letto, si diresse verso la sua vecchia scrivania. Aprì l'ultimo cassetto e ne estrasse un diario su cui erano stampati gattini e orsetti sullo sfondo blu scuro e scozzese. Accarezzò lievemente la copertina, quasi fosse il viso di una persona. Ricordava quando William gliel'aveva regalato, dopo averla vampirizzata…Poteva sentire ancora le sue parole: Questo l'avevo preso per Natale, ma…Preferisco dartelo adesso: credo che ti servirà. Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, Millicent sedette alla scrivania ed impugnò con forza la penna. 

_Sunnydale, Martedì 25 Aprile _

_Per tutta la mia pur breve vita, ho sempre saputo dell'esistenza del dolore. Potevo sentirlo nella voce di Buffy quando mi raccontava com'è avere una famiglia vera. Era riflesso sul volto di Angel. L'ho visto nei tuoi occhi quando mi hai reso ciò che ora sono: una vampira. Adesso è penetrato nella mia vita e non se ne andrà mai più. Ma cosa sto dicendo? È sempre stato parte della mia vita: da esso sono nata, ad esso io ritorno. Adesso però posso dire di conoscerlo veramente. Non credevo che…Che potesse essere tanto forte . Tanto lacerante. Il dolore è uno schiaffo in pieno viso, che continua a bruciare. È il vento freddo dell'inverno, che congela ogni fiore. È un fulmine che colpisce improvvisamente e distrugge ogni cosa. Dopo che è caduto, noi restiamo lì, tra le rovine e la cenere, nel vento gelido che ci taglia la faccia e non possiamo fare altro che chiederci: Perché?…. _

_Perché, William? Perché mi hai lasciata sola? Io…Senza di te, mi sento perduta…Tu eri il mio faro, la mia Stella Polare, la mia luce tra le tenebre di quest'esistenza. Perché l'hai fatto, William? _

_Se solo potessi far tornare indietro il tempo! Vorrei poter tornare ai miei primi mesi di vita, vorrei poter venire da te, alla tua cripta…Vorrei poterti abbracciare, vorrei baciarti di nuovo come quella maledetta notte! Voglio  venire da te, dovunque tu sia. Voglio tornare a casa. Perché la mia casa eri tu. _

Lentamente, si rialzò in piedi e tornò a stendersi sul letto, stringendosi il diario al petto, come se potesse sentire il fratello più vicino. Quel diario era tutto quello che le rimaneva di lui…Il suo corpo era diventato cenere sotto i suoi occhi e la pioggia l'aveva portato via con i suoi rigagnoli, cancellando ogni sua traccia. Buffy e gli altri, forse sperando di farla sentire meglio, avevano organizzato una specie di cerimonia…Non era stato un vero e proprio funerale: niente preti o cose simili, soltanto loro, una bara vuota e la luna a guardarli tutti, dall'alto del cielo al di sopra di tutto il loro dolore. Ognuno aveva gettato una manciata di terra sul feretro vuoto e aveva detto qualcosa per commemorare Spike. A dire il vero, gli altri non avevano poi _così_ tanto da dire, ma qualcosa l'avevano. Si chiese se a Spike sarebbe piaciuto il suo funerale…O quel che accidenti era! Da quella notte, non era più uscita. Buffy le aveva detto che avevano fatto una colletta per comprare una lapide, le aveva anche detto quando erano venuti a metterla…Ma lei non era andata a vederla. Che importanza aveva? Tanto William non era là. Non era da nessuna parte. Aveva scritto di voler andare da lui, e lo voleva veramente…Ma dove sarebbe potuta andare, dato che di lui non era rimasto nulla?          

Pian piano, scese la sera su Sunnydale e sui suoi abitanti, sulle loro gioie e i suoi loro dolori. Una ragazza bionda camminava sola nel cimitero di Sunnydale. Un vampiro tentò di attaccarla, credendo di aver rimediato la cena, ma in men che non si dica si trovò un paletto piantato nel cuore. Buffy Summers, alias la Cacciatrice, aveva un appuntamento importante. Si fermò davanti ad una tomba piuttosto recente. Ciao, Spike. É…Un bella serata, vero? si guardò intorno: una nebbiolina leggera e fastidiosa aleggiava su tutta la città, non si vedevano le stelle in cielo. Scusa, era solo un modo cretino per attaccare discorso. Avevi ragione: trascorro troppo tempo nei cimiteri. Infatti eccomi qui, a parlare da sola ad una tomba vuota…O quasi: tu sei…Beh, immagino che tu sia sparso qui intorno. Ma tutto questo non c'entra un tubo con quello che ero venuta a dirti. La cacciatrice abbassò gli occhi sulla tomba. A dire il vero non lo so neanch'io cosa sono venuta a fare qui. Forse perché un po' mi manchi. Sì, hai sentito bene: mi manchi. Manchi a tutti noi. Soprattutto a tua sorella. Abbiamo ricevuto la tua lettera: è stato un bel colpo. Non sappiamo ancora cosa le diremo…Intanto, c'è…Una cosa…Che vorrei dire a te. Buffy si interruppe, fissando la lapide di pietra che avevano fatto sistemare Io…Non ho la più pallida idea di dove tu sia…E ammetto di sentirmi un po' sciocca a parlare alla tua tomba, ma è l'unico modo che ho per sentirti più vicino. Spero che tu possa sentirmi, perché è veramente importante. Spike…William…Eri un ottimo fratello per Millicent. Lo eri davvero. Ed eri anche….Un amico. Per tutti noi. Dette queste ultime parole, la ragazza si asciugò velocemente gli occhi e si allontanò nella nebbia. Una lieve brezza agitò le cime degli alberi e tra la bruma emerse un'altra figura. Ciao, Spike esordì Angel, impacciato Noi…Non siamo mai riusciti a parlare molto, anche se ne avremmo avuto tempo. Tu non ci crederai, ma…Mi dispiace. Solo ora mi rendo conto che noi due eravamo più simili di quanto credessimo. Entrambi abbiamo amato anche se non dovevamo, abbiamo fatto dei sacrifici per la persona che amavamo. Non pensavo che _tu_, in questo, potessi battermi…Dio, ne sto parlando come se fosse una gara di abilità, non qualcosa di dannatamente serio!. Il vampiro in trench nero guardò la tomba per un attimo scuotendo il capo  È proprio destino che con te non si riesca mai ad affrontare un discorso serio, neanche ora che sei morto. Lascia che ti dica una cosa, amico…Ho sempre invidiato quella tua capacità di agire e comportarti senza mai prendere niente sul serio, come se dalle tue azioni non dipendesse nulla. Ho invidiato la tua spensieratezza. Era quello il tuo modo per esorcizzare le responsabilità e la paura di quello che poteva accadere? Se era così (e sono certo che lo fosse), ti assicuro che il tuo metodo era migliore del mio. Certe volte avrei voluto non dover prendere tutto così maledettamente sul serio. Bada che se non fossi morto, queste cose non te le direi neanche sotto tortura! Ma che ci vuoi fare…Come hai detto tu, le cose cambiano. Voltò le spalle alla tomba, pur continuando a parlare Sai…Non ti ho mai ringraziato per quello che hai fatto con Buffy e Dawn. Tu sai cosa intendo, vero? E anche per avermi fermato quella notte…Ora vorrei averlo fatto. Pensavo di avere tempo…E che non fosse importante. Solo adesso mi rendo conto che lo era.. Si voltò leggermente indietro, per rivedere la tomba Un po' tardi per i ripensamenti, eh?. Angel cominciava a sentirsi un idiota totale a parlare davanti alla tomba vuota. Credo che adesso sia meglio che vada…Però c'è un'altra cosa che volevo dirti. Millicent non avrebbe potuto avere un fratello migliore di te. Dico sul serio. Forse non eri serio quando si trattava di fine del mondo, pericoli vari ed eventuali …Ma ci sono due cose per cui lo eri sempre: l'amore e Millicent. Dopo un istante di esitazione, aggiunse a voce bassissima: È buffo, sai…Ma credo che tu facessi bene ad amarla. Con queste ultime parole a mo' di congedo, il vampiro si sistemò il bavero della giacca e si allontanò.       

Ma Buffy ed Angel non erano i soli appartenenti al gruppo a pensare a Spike quella notte. Nella sua stanza, Millicent sedeva sul davanzale e guardava la luna in cielo, che appariva e scompariva dietro le nuvole. Pensava a William, ma non come le altre volte. Aveva riletto tutti i suoi diari e si era soffermata particolarmente su quei paragrafi in cui parlava dei sentimenti che provava per William e di quelli che lui le faceva provare. Ora rifletteva su quello che era stato il vero rapporto tra loro due e su quei due baci particolari che c'erano stati. Con una mano, sfiorò la cicatrice che le aveva lasciato sul collo, quando l'aveva morsa. Aveva finalmente trovato la risposta che cercava quel lontano giorno di inizio Ottobre, quando lui era venuto a trovarla all'Università per aiutarla a superare un esame. Adesso era riuscita a spiegarsi la gelosia provocatale dai commenti delle compagne. Tutto era finalmente chiaro, anche il suo piano. 

La mattina seguente, Buffy trovò Millicent seduta in cucina ad aspettarla. Ciao, Buffy. Ciao, Milly. Le due ragazze prepararono il tavolo senza aggiungere altro e mentre facevano colazione, Buffy le chiese: Come mai sei scesa?. Millicent alzò le spalle, il suo sguardo era assente. Buffy le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. Spike ti manca, non è vero?. Sì. Ma non mi manca solo come fratello. Buffy si irrigidì leggermente: Che vuoi dire?. Millicent non la guardò negli occhi: Tu e gli altri lo avete sempre chiamato Spike, ma per me…Lui era William: il ragazzo più buono, dolce e gentile che esistesse sulla faccia della Terra una pausa Non ho potuto fare a meno di amarlo. Buffy cercò gli occhi della ragazza, ma non riuscì a trovarli. Come fratello? No, non come fratello. Tra le due calò il silenzio. Buffy era rimasta scossa da quella scoperta. Lo sai che non puoi amarlo, Millicent! Ti ho già spiegato il perché molto tempo fa: voi siete fratelli No, non lo siamo! Ma che stai dicendo? È così replicò decisa la ragazza Tempo fa, Tara ha analizzato il mio sangue e ha confrontato i risultati con quello di ognuno di voi, compreso Spike: la struttura del mio DNA non è neanche lontanamente simile a nessuno dei vostri. Questo significa che non esiste nessun legame di sangue tra Spike e me. La legge però proibisce anche a due fratelli adottivi di amarsi Non esistono documenti d'adozione su di me, Buffy! Io non sono nata da nessuno, ero una cosa prima di diventare umana. È vero, ho il suo cognome ma questo non significa niente: c'era una mia compagna di università che si chiamava Summers di cognome, ma non per questo era tua parente!. Ma sei sicura di amarlo davvero? Perché, vedi, tu non… Non ricordo? Ti sbagli, Buffy. Io ricordo ogni cosa Non…Quelle cose Buffy cominciava a innervosirsi. Sì, invece. Io ricordo perfettamente tutto quello che c'era prima: dal momento in cui ho aperto per la prima volta gli occhi fino a quando mi avete disattivata per rendermi umana. Ricordo tutte le cose che ho sentito, ho fatto, ho detto. Tutto. Buffy rabbrividì Allora non potrebbe essere collegato…al tuo programma originale? No. No, nel modo più assoluto. Sono sicura dei miei sentimenti per William. Puoi pensare che siano sbagliati e puoi dirmelo finché vuoi, ma…Io non li cambierò. Le due ragazza tacquero e Buffy prese a studiare attentamente il volto dell'altra. E…Allora cosa vuoi fare?. Voglio andare da lui. Millicent, tu vuoi….? E speri che io te lo lasci fare?!.Non in quel modo, Buffy! esclamò la ragazza Non servirebbe a nulla! Io voglio che mi facciate tornare nel passato, nel 1880. Voglio impedirgli di diventare un vampiro. Ma nel 1880 non era la stessa persona che conoscevi tu. Io invece credo di sì. Forse era un po' più…Debole, ma come in Spike c'era una parte di William (quella che conoscevo io e che amavo), così in William deve esserci una parte di Spike. Ma sei veramente sicura che cambiando il passato faresti la cosa giusta?. Millicent aprì la bocca per rispondere ma la richiuse quasi subito. Rimase a pensare in silenzio a lungo: Non lo so…Ora che ci penso, molte volte a sua presenza è stata un bene…Quindi se non ci fosse stato, forse qualcuno di voi sarebbe morto…Tu potresti essere morta. O forse Angel non sarebbe qui…Io non lo so Buffy. Non…Ci avevo pensato. Millicent si coprì il volto con le mani e scoppiò in lacrime. Oh, Buffy, come ho potuto essere così egoista?. La cacciatrice si precipitò ad abbracciare l'amica Sta tranquilla, Millicent. Va tutto bene. È normale essere confusi, dopo quello che è successo. Mi dispiace, Buffy. Mi dispiace tanto! E poi…William…Non avrebbe voluto vivere senza conoscerti. E lui non…Non mi ha mai vista se non come una sorella. Ti sbagli, Millicent. La ragazza fissò stupita l'amica. Cosa stai dicendo, Buffy? Sto dicendo disse calma la Cacciatrice Che anche William ti amava. Tanto che ha dato la vita per te. Non…Non posso crederlo disse Millicent a voce bassissima. Posso provartelo replicò decisa Buffy andando in anticamera e tornando con la sua borsa. Da essa estrasse una busta e la porse all'ancora tremante Millicent. La ragazza riconobbe immediatamente la grafia del fratello e lesse avidamente ogni sua parola. Oh mio Dio mormorò abbassando la lettera un volta finito di leggere. Convinta, adesso?. Ma…Perché me l'hai fatta leggere, Buffy? Perché hai voluto farmi stare peggio? disse Millicent sull'orlo di un'altra crisi di pianto. Perché dovevi saperlo prima di andartene. An…Andarmene?. Ora non ho tempo di spiegarti disse la cacciatrice afferrandola per un braccio e costringendola ad alzarsi Dobbiamo correre al Magic Box. Mi è venuta un'idea per farti incontrare il tuo Romeo e farvi vivere per sempre felici e contenti. Ti basta?. Millicent annuì allibita. Andiamo!.

Più tardi, Buffy finiva di spiegare la situazione agli Scooby riuniti al gran completo. Qual è il tuo piano, Buffy? le chiese Angel. Anya disse Buffy Tu hai detto che esistono varie dimensioni alternative, giusto?. Sì, certo. Io stessa ne avevo creata una per Cordelia E in queste dimensioni potremmo esserci…Anche noi? Assolutamente sì. E la Willow vampira con cui abbiamo avuto a che fare tempo fa ne è la prova. Willow vampira? esclamò Angel stupito voltandosi verso la strega. È una lunga storia gli disse Xander. Ma tutto questo cosa c'entra con me e Spike?. Adesso ci arrivo. Anya, secondo te è possibile che esista una dimensione in cui Spike non è stato vampirizzato ma ucciso?. L'ex-demone aggrottò per un attimo la fronte, riflettendo attentamente: Non vedo perché no. In fondo, gli eventi possono prendere infinite direzioni. Bene.Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è trovare quella dimensione e mandarvi Millicent. Come se fosse facile… borbottò Xander. Allora, ci state oppure no?. Ma certo, che razza di domande! rispose Dawn a nome di tutti. Benissimo. Allora dobbiamo organizzarci: io telefono al signor Giles per chiedergli se il nostro ragionamento fila, Angel e Anya cercano sui libri che parlano delle dimensioni alternative, Xander tu cercherai gli eventuali ingredienti e infine Willow, Tara e Dawn cercano gli incantesimi adatti. Ricordate che Millicent deve avere un passato: non può piombare lì in mezzo come se fosse cascata dal cielo. Ricevuto, sorella rispose Dawn divertita mettendosi subito a studiare un passato per Millicent. Buffy, ma sei sicura che funzionerà? chiese Millicent esitante Assolutamente: basterà trovare la dimensione giusta. Lui sarà sempre il tuo William e anche salvandolo non dovresti scombinare più di tanto l'equilibrio di quella dimensione. Grazie, Buffy disse Millicent con gli occhi lucidi gettandole le braccia al collo.  

Ci volle quasi l'intera la giornata per mettere a punto ogni cosa. Alla fine, una volta che fu tutto pronto, le streghe e la chiave si prepararono. Millicent non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte per congedarsi da loro. Non so davvero come ringraziarvi…Né come salutarvi. Voi…Mi mancherete tanto. Buffy abbracciò quella che da tempo aveva smesso di essere la sua gemella. Non preoccuparti per noi: pensa solo a trovare William e ad essere felice. Oh Buffy Millicent aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Adesso devi andare. Millicent si staccò dalla ex-gemella e si avviò verso il portale. Per un istante si voltò indietro: Non vi dimenticherò mai. E poi svanì, inghiottita da quella luce. Pensi che abbiamo fatto la cosa giusta? Voglio dire, andrà a scombinare un'intera dimensione… le chiese Xander. Buffy rivide davanti agli occhi Millicent e Spike sul treno di ritorno da Boston ridere e scherzare vicini. Assolutamente sì. Almeno lei ha diritto ad una vita perfetta.           

Londra, 1880. Molto più lontano di quanto si possa immaginare.

…Voi mi siete troppo inferiore. Le crudeli parole con cui Cecily, la sua amata Cecily, aveva accolto la sua dichiarazione non gli davano tregua: l'avevano seguito fin lì, in quel vicolo oscuro, e continuavano a risuonare nella sua testa. Quelle cinque parole lo avevano ferito più della lama d'un coltello e il suo cuore sanguinava. Pensava che anche se fosse morto lì, ora, nel bel mezzo della strada, nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto o avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza. Sentiva il suo stesso cuore battere lentamente ma con forza. Un rumore nel vicolo attirò la sua attenzione. Chi è là? gridò, ma nessuno rispose. Vide una sagoma indistinta farsi avanti nell'oscurità. Chiunque fosse la persona nel buio, stava per venire alla luce quando improvvisamente si udirono dei passi all'accesso della viuzza. William si voltò e la persona nel buio si allontanò in fretta. Una ragazza di circa vent'anni, con un vestito bianco comparve all'improvviso. Sembrava che avesse corso e per qualche strano caso sembrava avvolta dalla luce che proveniva dal corso. William riconobbe nella fanciulla in bianco Millicent Rafferty, unica figlia di un industriale americano che si trovava in Inghilterra per affari. Era a casa sua che si stava tenendo la festa dalla quale era appena fuggito. Signor MacAskill, mi dispiace per quello che è accaduto. È stata soltanto colpa mia, mia e del mio egoismo, Vi prego di perdonarmi. Per un attimo William rimase colpito dai suoi occhi azzurri e pensò che ad una ragazza con degli occhi così si poteva perdonare tutto, ma scacciò immediatamente quel pensiero irrazionale. Perché sarebbe stata colpa vostra? chiese il giovane incuriosito. Sapevo che sarebbe successo…Che probabilmente quei palloni gonfiati analfabeti che sanno leggere solo i listini di borsa vi avrebbero deriso, ma ho insistito per invitarvi ugualmente perché…perché volevo rivedervi disse con calore la fanciulla. Volevate rivedermi? chiese stupito William, senza capire. Sì. Non sapete quanto sia spiacente per quanto è successo…. Non preoccupatevi, miss Rafferty. In fondo, quei gentiluomini non hanno poi tutti i torti. Sì che li hanno. William, voi non siete un cattivo poeta!  Dico davvero. William sorrise tristemente Siete la sola a pensarlo, miss. Le mani della fanciulla si strinsero introno al suo braccio Non mi sto prendendo gioco di voi. Vi prego, credetemi! Una persona che attribuisce ad una ragazza l'aggettivo "rifulgente" **non** _può _ essere un cattivo poeta! Non dovete dar retta a certi soggetti che hanno un borsellino al posto del cuore. La ragazza gli poggiò una mano sul petto, proprio all'altezza del cuore, e continuò con gli occhi che brillavano Il vostro cuore, William, è pieno d'amore. Solo che non sapete come esternarlo. Avete un animo sensibile e molti se ne approfittano, credendo di sentirsi più forti ferendo i vostri sentimenti. Voi non dovreste permetterglielo.. William fissava quella strana ragazza E come…Dovrei fare? Io sono solo un perdente. Millicent lo guardò con aria assorta e poi disse piano: Una volta una persona molto saggia mi disse: "Nessuno può umiliarti a meno che sia tu stesso a permetterglielo". Voi perché glielo permettere? chiese guardandolo con dolcezza. William non poté guardarla in viso: Certo che è buffo…Si crede che voi donne siate quelle fragili…Invece eccomi qui a prendere lezioni di forza proprio da una ragazza. Millicent lo guardò con serietà: Anche voi siete forte, William. Più di quanto pensiate. Dovete solo trovare in voi la vostra forza e tirarla fuori. Io sono certa che voi potreste ripagare la derisone con l'ironia. William la guardò con un mezzo sorriso Beh…Penso che dovrei provarci, fosse solo per provare a ripagare tutta la fiducia che riponete in me. Millicent gli sorrise, ma improvvisamente il suo sguardo venne attirato da quello che sembrava un diario di pelle nera gettato in terra. Cos'è? chiese avvicinandosi ad esso. Ho come l'impressione che questo vi appartenga disse con un mezzo sorriso inginocchiandosi a raccoglierlo. Lasciate stare, ve ne prego. Non vale la pena sporcarsi il vestito per quelle sciocche poesie disse il ragazzo tendendo un braccio per fermarla, ma ella era già a terra. Dite? replicò la giovinetta mentre il scuoteva via la polvere dal diario con estrema delicatezza Io invece penso che le vostre rime meriterebbero molto più della polvere. Siete troppo buona: per quelle scempiaggini vi siete sporcata il vestito si schermì William chinandosi presso di lei. Mi inchino all'arte, piuttosto mi chiedo se sia giusto che un sciocca come me raccolga la penna ad un poeta. William l'aiutò galantemente a rialzarsi, un po' turbato dallo sguardo che gli aveva lanciato: Ora sono sicuro che mi state prendendo in giro. La fanciulla gli porse il diario e nel prenderlo, William le strinse le mani tra le proprie. I due giovani restarono per un istante fermi l'uno davanti all'altra, poi Millicent si avvicinò e lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra. Dopo pochi secondi, la ragazza si staccò da lui, guardandolo negli occhi. I due erano ancora confusi per quello che era successo. Millicent si liberò dalla stretta di William e si allontanò dirigendosi verso casa. Giunta sull'uscio, la ragazza si voltò nuovamente a guardarlo prima di rientrare. William rimase fermo in mezzo alla strada, continuando a fissare la porta dietro cui era scomparsa. Poi si riscosse e si allontanò tra le strade di Londra. Quella sera erano successe troppe cose che avevano messo a soqquadro il suo animo. Di una cosa era certo: voleva rivedere Millicent Rafferty. 

Nei mesi che seguirono, William MacAskill ebbe molte occasioni di rivedere Millicent Rafferty e ogniqualvolta si presentava l'opportunità di parlarle a quattr'occhi, non se la faceva sfuggire. Aveva messo in pratica i consigli che Millicent gli aveva dato nel loro primo incontro e con sua grande sorpresa, era stato più facile di quanto immaginasse. A volte cattiverie inimmaginabili gli uscivano dalla bocca senza che avesse bisogno di pensarle: bisogna però dire che raramente aveva da pentirsi di quello che diceva. I mesi passarono e presto arrivò l'estate. Come ogni anno, i ricchi borghesi ed i nobili si trasferivano nelle residenze estive al mare o a volte all'estero. I MacAskill, insieme a pochi altri si trasferivano a Nord nella loro proprietà nella fresca Scozia. Quell'anno gli affari del padre di William erano andati particolarmente bene e con la speranza di incrementarli ulteriormente, egli pensò bene di dare una grande festa proprio nella sua casa delle vacanze. A William, ovviamente, toccava suo malgrado partecipare e comportarsi bene: l'unica cosa che poteva dargli conforto era il pensiero che anche miss Rafferty avrebbe partecipato alla festa. Quel particolare apparentemente insignificante bastava già a rendergli tutto un po' più sopportabile: non vedeva l'ora di rivedere Millicent. Aveva pensato spesso a lei negli ultimi tempi e ogni volta aveva provato una strana sensazione, come un nodo allo stomaco. Sulla festa, purtroppo, le sue previsioni erano esatte: fu una giornata quanto mai stressante e noiosa. La sua nuova vena ironica e cattiva a lungo andare si esaurì a causa del massiccio sforzo. Stanco, il giovane lasciò la festa per andare a ritemprarsi lo spirito con una passeggiata nel vastissimo parco: tanto nessuno si sarebbe accorto della sua assenza. Camminò per un po', badando più al corso dei suoi pensieri che al sentiero e alla fine sbucò in una radura al cui centro troneggiava una fontana asciutta. Ma non era solo: una ragazza era china sull'aiuola di rose. Non appena la vide, la riconobbe immediatamente: la ragazza tra le rose era Millicent Rafferty. Buon pomeriggio la salutò uscendo allo scoperto. Oh, siete voi. Mi avete spaventata rispose lei con un sorriso. Non sapevo che vi piacessero le rose disse William avvicinandosi. Trovo che siano bellissime. Mi piacciono soprattutto quelle bianche disse indicandone un cespuglio. Aspettate disse il ragazzo chinandosi velocemente a coglierne una Ecco, questa starà benissimo. Si avvicinò e gliel'appuntò sul vestito rosa chiaro. I due cominciarono a passeggiare chiacchierando come vecchi amici, pur tenendosi un pochino discosti l'uno dall'altra. Come mai non siete alla festa? Voglio dire,voi siete il padrone di casa… Può darsi. Ma dopo un po' non mi riesce di sopportare la folla, soprattutto se l'argomento principale di conversazione sono gli affari e l'andamento della borsa. E voi? Preferisco la compagnia dei fiori a quella di certi soggetti… replicò la ragazza lanciando un'occhiata di sdegno alle sue spalle. Siete una strana ragazza, miss Millicent. Non ne ho mai incontrata un'altra uguale Lo prendo per un complimento Lo era Beh…Grazie. 

Camminando e parlando, i due giovani non si erano accorti di essersi allontanati tanto dalla casa. Alla fine, giunsero su un bellissimo prato e lì, stanchi, si sedettero vicini pur continuando a chiacchierare. Come procedono le vostre poesie?. William arrossì e distolse lo sguardo dal volto della ragazza  Beh…Insomma. Procedono. Perché non me ne fate sentire qualcuna? Sono curiosa Ma…Veramente, io… Avanti, di che avete paura? Qui nessuno può sentirci: ci siamo solo noi. William scrollò il capo: E va bene…Però promettetemi che cercherete di non ridere. Non potrei mai ridere di voi, William. Su, cominciate. Il ragazzo estrasse da una tasca il suo diario e, dopo averlo sfogliato per alcuni istanti, finalmente trovò la pagina che cercava. Questa per me ha un significato speciale: l'ho scritta la sera in cui ci siamo conosciuti…. Prese fiato e cominciò a leggere ad alta voce;

_Bolle d'aria,_

_farfalle notturne _

_dalle cristalline ali,_

_fragili sogni. _

_Giace in frantumi _

_lo specchio dell'anima mia, _

_nella polvere le ali spezzate _

_della colomba_    

Vi basta o volete davvero che continui a torturarvi? si interruppe. Non mi state torturando. Proseguite.William alzò le spalle: Come volete

_E tu, _

_fulgida stella,_

_dolce Calliope _

_piegasti il ginocchio_

_- perché?- dinnanzi a colui_

_che mirarti non osa_

_tale è la tua luce. _

Non ditemi che questa sarei io! Precisamente rispose il ragazzo arrossendo È…Come io vi ho vista quella notte. Oh. La fanciulla gli si avvicinò un poco. 

_Ma lo sguardo a te volgere_

_egli più d'ogni terrena cosa brama_

_s'anche lo splendore tuo    _

_la pupilla oscurasse _

_bene sarebbe gli occhi chiudere _

_dopo aver almeno una volta veduto_

_il viso tuo rifulgente _

_per ultimo ricordo_

William alzò timidamente gli occhi verso di lei, che si era avvicinata ancora e lo guardava incantata Vi piace? È bellissima. Continuate.. Sorridendo, il giovane riprese

_Ginocchio in terra,_

_bianche mani soccorritrici _

_dalla polvere _

_le parole riscattasti _

_"Non polvere, _

_ben altro loco_

_a codesti versi consono sarebbe"._

Ma io non parlo così È vero: le vostre parole sono molto più dolci e più belle. Millicent arrossì e William riprese

_E alle mie rimostranze_

_rispondevi _

_"All'arte m'inchino _

_ma mi domando se una_

_sventata fanciulla quale son io _

_degna sia di raccogliere _

_la penna ad un poeta" _

_Cara, cara, cara! _

_Chi, più di te, degno potea essere? _

_Chi, meno di me, potea? _

Non è affatto vero. E questa poesia ne è la prova. Aspettate un momento, non è ancora finita

_ Tu dinnanzi a t'inginocchiasti_

_-a me!- che degno non ero_

_d'adorar la terra _

_ove posavano i tuoi piedi__. _

Lentamente, il ragazzo chiuse il diario e lo poggiò sull'erba. Allora…Cosa ne pensate?. Mentre leggeva, entrambi si erano avvicinati molto ed ora i loro volti si sfioravano. È…È stupenda, William. Meravigliosa. La più bella poesia che abbia mai udito. Sono contento… che vi piaccia. Occhi negli occhi, i loro volti a pochi centimetri di distanza. Ma siete stato troppo buono con me: mi avete presentata come una specie di creatura celeste. Ma lo siete. Quello…È come io vi vedo. William, io… ma il ragazzo non le lasciò finire la frase e le chiuse la bocca con un dolce bacio. Dopo pochi secondi si staccò da lei. Millicent…Temo di essermi innamorato di te sussurrò piano continuando a guardarla negli occhi, aspettando uno schiaffo che però non venne. Millicent si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò a sua volta.  William, ti amo mormorò Non sai neanche quanto.  Pian piano, i baci e le carezze di William acquistarono un nuovo calore…Millicent si ritrovò con la schiena a terra senza neanche capire come c'era arrivata, William era praticamente sdraiato su di lei e non riusciva a smettere di baciarla prima sulle labbra, poi sul collo. Potremmo passare dei guai bisbigliò la ragazza cominciando a sfilargli la giacca. Non mi importa mormorò il giovane. Tutto era perfetto: solo William, Millicent, il prato verde e sopra di loro, soltanto il cielo terso a custodire i loro più profondi segreti. Era un momento magico, degno d'essere vissuto fino in fondo. Così i baci si fecero sempre più ardenti e le carezze più intime e dolci. Nessuno dei due stava pensando alle conseguenze o avrebbe voluto in alcun modo tornare indietro. L'importante era solo assaporare lentamente quel momento, minuto per minuto, attimo per attimo. Una brezza fredda sfiorava la loro pelle, senza però turbare minimamente la loro intimità, i fili d'erba frusciavano debolmente, macchiando appena quel bianco silenzio che avvolgeva il loro mondo, ma non se ne curavano. Tutto era troppo lontano per essere percepito. Quando fu finito, rimasero per lunghi istanti l'una tra le braccia dell'altro. William non riusciva a smettere di accarezzare Millicent, che si stringeva a lui  come se avesse paura che potesse sparire da un momento all'altro. Ti amo le sussurrò prima di baciarla un'altra volta.            

Mentre lo faceva, William capì improvvisamente perché gli occhi di Millicent l'avessero colpito tanto la prima volta che l'aveva vista. Non era solo la luce che vi brillava dentro: erano uguali ai suoi. Nessun errore, erano proprio identici: lo stesso taglio, lo stesso colore. 

Una strana "coincidenza". 

**Epilogo **

Sunnydale, California,  nel "presente"

Per una sera,  la cacciatrice non era di ronda: se ne stava stesa nella sua stanza a leggere un libro di satire sulla società di fine '800 che le era stato consigliato da Willow. Il libro era molto divertente e non appena l'ebbe finito, la ragazza desiderò sapere qualcosa di più sull'autore: così avrebbe potuto parlarne in classe. Cercò le pagine contenenti la biografia dell'autore. Vediamo…"William MacAskill nacque a Londra il 20 Agosto 1856. Figlio di una coppia di ricchi borghesi, fin da ragazzo coltivò la sua passione per la poesia e per la letteratura nonostante l'opposizione della famiglia. Dopo la prematura morte della madre, trascorse l'infanzia e l'adolescenza in un continuo viaggio tra i collegi di tutto il Paese. Nel 1882 sposò l'Americana Millicent Rafferty, più giovane di lui di soli quattro anni. Fu proprio grazie all'influsso della giovane sposa che MacAskill riuscì a definire la propria vena artistica: nel 1885 pubblicava il suo primo libro. Dal 1885 in avanti, la produzione letteraria di MacAskill fu molto ampia e varia: scrisse quasi trenta opere, senza contare i resoconti dei suoi numerosi viaggi in Inghilterra e all'estero. Oltre alle sue satire, sono tuttora molto apprezzati i suoi romanzi "neri" e "gialli": il suo personaggio più famoso è indubbiamente il vampiro Spike, il suo alter ego letterario protagonista di quasi tutti i suoi romanzi "neri" [vedi bibliografia alle pag. 107 e 108 per maggiori  approfondimenti]. Durante la Grande Guerra collaborò con il Ministero di Propaganda ma subito dopo la fine pubblicò un libro, basato sulle testimonianze dirette dei reduci, in cui venivano messe in discussione le tattiche adottate dai comandanti. "_Soldati di fango_", questo era il titolo, gli causò non poche seccature: il libro subì severe condanne sia da parte del pubblico che della critica e lo stesso autore venne persino accusato, ma mai pubblicamente, di essere dalla parte del nemico. Per parecchi anni i suoi lavori non vennero più accettati e soltanto in tempi recenti si è ammesso che MacAskill, con il suo "_Soldati di fango_", aveva pienamente ragione a muovere determinate critiche agli ufficiali comandanti. Ma questo riconoscimento giunse purtroppo postumo: nel 1924 la morte dell'adorata moglie colpì duramente lo scrittore, sprofondandolo nella più cupa disperazione fino a spingerlo a ritirarsi nella sua proprietà in Scozia, paese che amava e che non avrebbe più lasciato. A quel periodo risale la sua ultima e più bella opera poetica: "_Guardando le stelle_", una raccolta di poesie dedicate alla moglie. I versi vennero composti tra il 1924 e il 1926, anno in cui William MacAskill raggiunse l'adorata Millicent". Buffy si soffermò a guardare la riproduzione di una vecchia fotografia della coppia. Che strano…Hanno qualcosa di…familiare. Come se li avessi già visti da qualche parte… richiuse il libro di scatto Ma no, cosa vado a pensare! Deve essere solo la mia immaginazione. 

Fine 


End file.
